En colle
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: OS Shika-Hina. Je suis collé à cause de mon meilleur ami, 2H de retenue ! Sauf que ces deux petites heures vont se multiplier, s'allonger, s'étirer... Je suis collé pour une durée indéterminée ! Vous imaginez un peu dans quelle galère je me trouve ! Enfin, peut-être pas si galère que ça !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Et oui, encore un OS, sortit tout droit d'on ne sait où^^ En fait, j'ai écrit ce one-shot pour récompenser_ _ **Kajol**_ _pour sa patience^^_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **SHIKA-HINA**

 **En colle**

Je traîne des pieds en tenant la lanière de mon sac. J'aurais su, j'aurais laissé Chôji se débrouiller. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas capable de prédire l'avenir, résultat, je dois rester au lycée un mardi soir pour deux heures de colle. Quelle galère !

Je passe la porte de la salle de permanence et écarquille les yeux. C'est pas possible qu'il y ait autant d'élèves collés ? La salle est presque pleine !

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à ceux déjà assis. Sans surprise, Naruto est là, tout comme Sasuke, ces deux-là ne doivent pas savoir ce que signifie un mardi soir ! Kiba a déjà trouvé comment rendre sa retenue lucrative vu qu'il discute avec la rousse assise à ses côtés. Des garçons et des filles que je ne connais pas remplissent le reste de la salle.

Respirant profondément de lassitude, je me dirige vers le surveillant pour faire pointer mon billet de retenue. Je vais ensuite me chercher une place, traversant l'allée que forment les tables déjà occupées. Je me stoppe une seconde en la voyant. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle puisse un jour se retrouver ici, en colle ! Néanmoins, j'en suis ravi, et c'est la place vide près d'elle que je choisi pour m'installer.

─ Salut, dis-je en posant mon sac sur la table.

Elle relève les yeux sur moi et me rend ma salutation avec si peu de voix que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas vu ses lèvres remuer. Elle replonge immédiatement dans son cahier, je grimace.

─ Hinata Hyûga, c'est ça ? tenté-je une fois assis, connaissant déjà la réponse mais cherchant une approche.

De nouveau, elle lève les yeux sur moi et hoche la tête pour confirmer avant de reprendre là où elle en était.

O-K, elle ne cherche même pas à savoir comment je m'appelle, c'est plutôt mal parti. Ce n'est pas deux heures de colle qu'il va me falloir pour attirer son attention, c'est des heures et des heures de colle !

─ Hm, moi c'est Shikamaru Nara, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde sans aucun sourire durant quelques secondes, ce qui me permet de bien voir ses yeux, avant de replonger dans son travail.

Cette fille est grave canon. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui contraste complètement avec sa peau opaline et ses yeux nacrés. Et il n'y a pas que ça qui me plait chez elle. Ce qui fait qu'elle me plait grave, c'est son sourire…

De ce que j'en sais, Hinata est intelligente, étant l'une des meilleures élèves du lycée. Elle donne des cours de rattrapage en Histoire et en Français. Je le sais parce que j'aurais vraiment voulu m'y inscrire, histoire d'apprendre à la connaître, mais vu mes notes, j'aurais été peu crédible !

Je sais aussi qu'elle est du genre solitaire. Les rares fois où elle est accompagnée c'est avec son frère - enfin, je suppose, ils ont les mêmes yeux - et une fille coiffée de deux macarons.

Je ne l'espionne pas ! Nous partageons juste trois couloirs en commun aux mêmes heures et son casier est à gauche du mien, deux autres nous séparent. Du coup, je la vois souvent, chaque jour pour être exact, et depuis l'année dernière. Mais apparemment, je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Ou alors, elle s'en fiche royalement de savoir qui je suis, ce qui me parait être plus crédible. Surtout que je suis actuellement assis juste à côté d'elle, que je me suis présenté et qu'elle ne m'a accordé qu'un « salut » que je n'ai même pas entendu ! Je n'ai aucune chance.

N'ayant absolument pas envie de m'avancer dans mes devoirs, je décide de piquer un somme. Et puis, je suis réaliste un minimum : Hinata n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à moi. Je ne fais pas partie des beau-gosse du lycée, je ne pratique aucun sport dont les filles sont fan et je suis loin d'être doué pour me faire des amis. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour espérer plaire à une fille comme elle.

Je cale donc ma tête sur mes bras, que j'ai pliés sur la table, et ferme les yeux en m'imaginant allongé sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages.

. . .

Je me réveille avec un brouhaha d'enfer et constate que les élèves s'en vont. Un œil sur mon portable m'indique que ma colle est terminée. Je m'étire et vois Hinata fermer son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule. Elle ne m'accorde aucun regard et marche tranquillement pour quitter la salle.

Je me dépêche de prendre mon sac pour la rattraper, quittant rapidement la classe et ne marchant normalement qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Le soleil se couche. Nous quittons le bâtiment à quinze secondes d'écart pour traverser la cours. Je l'approche comment maintenant ? Je lui dis quoi ? « _Hey, Hinata, tu sais qu'on se croise souvent dans le lycée toi et moi ?_ ». Nul, digne du plus grand cliché du monde, une approche vraiment pourrie, comment ça a pu me traverser l'esprit ? « _Tu veux que je te raccompagne, il est tard ?_ » Je me tape le front. Je suis vraiment pathétique !

Nous passons les grilles du lycée, toujours avec quinze secondes d'écart. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées attend. Je vois Hinata s'y rendre, elle ouvre la porte arrière et s'engouffre dedans. Je mets les mains dans mes poches et regarde la voiture prendre la route.

Mon cœur accélère, ma vue se brouille, ma tête tourne. Je ferme les yeux en portant une main à mon front. Je me sens tanguer et me concentre.

Petit à petit, je sens mon cœur ralentir, je retrouve mon équilibre et ouvre les yeux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et regarde autour de moi en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je fous devant le bâtiment que j'ai quitté il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? Pourquoi il fait encore jour ?

Je regarde mon portable. L'écran affiche toujours la date du 8 avril, sauf que ma colle commence dans cinq minutes. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je fais demi-tour et traverse de nouveau la cours pour rejoindre les grilles.

C'est étrange quand même… Tout à l'heure, le ciel était orangé, le soleil se couchait et j'étais devant les grilles. Je me suis senti mal et l'instant d'après, il fait jour, le ciel est bleu et je suis devant le bâtiment des permanences avec deux heures et quelques de retard…

Je passe les grilles et prend à gauche pour rentrer chez moi, réfléchissant. Mon cœur accélère, ma tête tourne, ma vue se brouille. Je me tiens au mur d'enceinte du lycée et grimace.

Lorsque ça passe, le mur a disparu, manquant de me faire me casser la tronche. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me retrouve devant le bâtiment. Un coup d'œil sur mon portable m'indique la date du 8 avril, annonçant 16H55. Je reste figé sur l'écran tactile. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je récapitule ce qui s'est passé : Hinata m'ignorant totalement, je me suis octroyé une sieste et… Et je suis en train de rêver. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications plausibles.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Comment je fais pour me réveiller ?... Aucune idée. Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas eu ce programme en philo cette année, ou alors je dormais à ce moment-là. Déjà, ce serait pas mal que je vérifie si je rêve vraiment, bien que je n'ai pas d'autres explications rationnelles.

Si j'analyse : mon rêve a décidé que je devais faire ces deux heures de colle, mais le pourquoi m'échappe… Je suis franchement paumé comme gars à faire des rêves aussi con !

Mais peut-être que… Peut-être que je rêve de ça parce que… je suis à côté d'Hinata ? Et vu que c'est moi qui rêve, je peux faire ce que je veux, non ?

Je souris et grimpe à l'étage en montant les marches deux par deux. J'entre dans la salle - les élèves sont exactement à la même place - et donne mon billet au surveillant. Je vais ensuite rejoindre la place près d'Hinata, qui ne m'accorde aucun regard. Je pose mon sac sur la table, m'assois et me tourne pour la regarder.

─ Hinata ?

Elle lève les yeux sur moi.

─ Si je te dis que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, tu fais quoi ?

Elle hausse les sourcils de surprise et me fixe un instant avant de les froncer légèrement. Ce n'est pas bon signe ça, si j'étais vraiment en train de rêver, elle me répondrait en m'embrassant, c'est certain. C'est quoi ce rêve pourri ?

Je la vois ranger ses affaires sans m'avoir répondu, je déglutis difficilement. Elle se lève et va s'assoir sur la seule autre table de libre : derrière Kiba. Alors je pense que c'est officiel, je ne rêve pas ! Mais alors c'est quoi ce délire ?

Bien décidé à résoudre cette énigme plus que perturbante, je prends mon cahier de brouillon et commence par noter les heures que je viens de faire. J'y ajoute tout ce que je sais, c'est-à-dire peu de chose, mais assez pour avoir de quoi cogiter. Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ce pétrin !

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Ça fait exactement treize heures et quarante-sept minutes que je cherche une foutue explication rationnelle à un truc complètement irrationnel ! Je m'affale sur la table en soupirant fortement.

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je revis inlassablement mes deux heures de colle. Ce que je sais c'est que si je quitte le lycée ou que je m'éloigne trop d'Hinata, je reviens à mon point de départ. Je dois donc, par logique, rester avec la fille qui me plait. Sauf que la fille en question, je ne lui plais pas. J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte en huit colles consécutives !

La cloche sonne, faisant remuer les élèves dans un bruit qui me devient familier. Je ne bouge pas de ma place et réfléchis déjà à ma prochaine approche, dans quelques minutes. Hinata s'en va en dernière - sans me compter -, comme à chaque fois. Dans exactement trois minutes, tout va recommencer.

Si seulement je la connaissais un peu plus, je pourrais trouver un truc pour capter son attention… Mon cœur accélère alors je me lève, prends mon sac, ferme les yeux et attends.

Quand je les rouvre, je soupire et monte à l'étage, machinalement. J'entre en salle de permanence et donne mon billet au surveillant avant de me rendre à la place à côté d'Hinata.

─ Salut, lui dis-je pour la énième fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle me répond faiblement en se remettant sur son cahier. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à ce qu'elle fait, apparemment c'est ses devoirs. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant ses calculs.

─ T'as fait une faute là, l'informé-je. T'as oublié la retenue, ton résultat est faussé.

Je lève les yeux sur elle et la vois vérifier l'opération que je pointe. Elle hoche légèrement la tête et gomme son erreur pour refaire correctement son calcul. Je la regarde faire, vérifiant qu'elle ne se trompe pas une nouvelle fois.

─ Merci, dit-elle en me regardant.

Je lui souris.

─ T'es Hinata, c'est ça ? tenté-je, sait-on jamais !

─ C'est ça. Toi tu es… Nara ?

─ Shikamaru Nara, réponds-je, très content qu'elle connaisse au moins mon nom.

─ Hm, fait-elle en remettant ses yeux sur son cahier. Le chouchou d'Asuma- _sensei_ en colle, c'est assez ironique !

Donc elle a entendu mon nom grâce à Asuma… Je hausse les épaules en disant que c'est un enchaînement de situation qui fait que je suis collé ce soir, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver si mon cher ami Chôji n'avait pas eu besoin d'une gomme ! Elle rit sobrement, se moquant de moi apparemment.

─ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour être collée ?

─ Je ne suis pas collée, me répond-elle avant de me regarder brièvement. T'as l'air doué en maths, ça te dérangerais de m'aider ?

Pas le moins du monde, au contraire ! Je n'ai pas eu de réponse concrète à ma question mais au moins, j'ai réussi à ouvrir le dialogue, même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment. J'accepte en cachant un minimum mon enthousiasme.

Pendant la première heure, je ne fais que l'aider avec ses devoirs. Bien qu'elle soit douée, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer spécialement les matières scientifiques, ce qui est mon fort !

─ M'sieur ? appelle Kiba en levant la main. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

─ Allez-y, répond le surveillant, comme chaque fois au bout d'une heure de colle.

Je regarde mon ami Inuzuka quitter la salle sans se presser, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Hinata range ses affaires de cours pour sortir un cahier à spirale. Elle ne fait plus du tout attention à moi et je ne vois franchement pas comment attirer de nouveau son attention…

Je passe alors la dernière heure à regarder les autres élèves présents, pour une fois où je ne roupille pas !

Sasuke et Naruto se disputent allègrement, ce qui fait que le surveillant demande à une certaine Tayuya – la rousse à côté de Kiba - de les conduire dans le bureau du Principal. Un garçon arborant des cheveux blancs et lisse demande s'il peut aller chercher son livre dans son casier, ce que le surveillant accepte. Une fille aux cheveux rose l'appelle à son tour en caressant le dos de sa camarade aux cheveux rouge, disant qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et qu'il faut qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie…

C'est loin d'être tranquille les heures de colle apparemment ! Je jette quelques coups d'œil à ma voisine de table et son cahier. Elle semble dessiner. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'elle dessine, mais n'aperçois pas grand-chose adossé à ma chaise. Je me redresse légèrement pour mieux voir et c'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit.

Je prends rapidement le stylo d'Hinata, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et range mes affaires en même temps qu'elle.

Comme à chaque fois, elle attend que la salle se vide pour partir. J'attends quelques secondes de plus avant de la suivre, son stylo dans ma main. Je traverse les couloirs, descend les escaliers et arrive dans le hall où elle est près des portes qu'elle va ouvrir.

─ Hinata ? l'interpellé-je, elle se tourne vers moi. Tiens, t'as fait tomber ton stylo.

─ Oh, merci, dit-elle en le récupérant.

Elle me sourit, ce qui la rend encore plus belle que d'habitude. Nous quittons le bâtiment ensemble et je m'empresse de trouver le moyen de discuter un peu plus avec elle.

─ Tu donnes des cours de rattrapage, je crois ? demandé-je en feintant être peu sûr de l'information.

─ Oui, les lundi et jeudi soir, à la bibliothèque.

─ Ça te plait ?

Pendant les trois minutes de trajet qui nous conduisent aux grilles du lycée, je la fait me parler de ses cours de rattrapage. Elle semble aimer aider les autres élèves et ne cesse de sourire. Elle est douce, même dans sa façon de parler, je pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter. Mais nous faisons trop rapidement face à la rue en passant les grilles. La voiture noire aux vitres teintées l'attend. J'hésite.

─ Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? tenté-je. Il fait presque nuit et c'est pas hyper sûr.

─ Non, merci, ça ira. Mais c'est gentil de ta part.

Elle me sourit et va rejoindre la voiture, ne m'accordant aucun regard de plus. Le véhicule prend la route, je le suis des yeux avant de sentir mon cœur accélérer…

Ça recommence !

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

J'en suis à quatre-vingt-une heures de colle, ce qui signifie que j'ai fait quarante fois ma retenue de base, de quoi déprimer ! Heureusement que le lycée dispose de distributeur, sinon je serais mort de faim et de soif depuis longtemps. Mais, à ce rythme-là, je n'aurais bientôt plus de monnaie, parce qu'elle ne réapparait pas dans ma poche quand ma colle recommence !

L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, je sais ce qui va se passer en temps et en heure, à la seconde près. Je n'ai pas énormément avancé avec Hinata par contre. Bon, j'arrive à attirer son attention au début des deux heures en l'aidant avec ses maths, ensuite, je m'intéresse aux cours particuliers qu'elle donne. Je peux prédire chacune de ses réponses, mais c'est agréable de l'entendre parler.

J'ai aussi découvert ses dessins, sauf que ce n'est pas un sujet qu'il faut aborder si j'en juge à comment elle s'est fermée comme une huître à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de m'y intéresser. J'ai essayé toutes les approches possibles, mais rien à faire, elle n'en parle pas et range immédiatement son cahier… C'est donc, depuis une bonne dizaine de colles consécutives, ma nouvelle occupation : comment lui faire parler de ses dessins ?

Sauf que je commence sérieusement à perdre patience…

Mon foutu portable affiche toujours la date du 8 avril, ce qui est faux vu le temps que j'ai passé dans cette fichue salle de permanence. Dormir sur la table me donne des courbatures, j'ai presque plus de monnaie pour le distributeur, la tête des élèves ne me revient plus et celle du surveillant me donne envie de balancer ma chaise contre le mur…

Et Hinata qui n'est pas plus ouverte, bordel ! Plus de quatre-vingt heures et elle n'accepte toujours pas que je la raccompagne…

D'accord, elle ne sait pas que ça fait quarante fois que je revis ma colle, quarante fois que j'essaie de l'aborder, mais merde, ça me saoule. Je me lève de ma chaise, prend mon sac et décide de quitter cette fichue salle qui me donne la migraine.

─ Où comptez-vous aller comme ça Nara ? m'interpelle le surveillant.

─ Pisser.

─ M'sieur ? intervient Kiba. Faut que j'y aille moi aussi.

Le surveillant soupire et nous y autorise d'un mouvement de la main. Sans enthousiasme, je traverse les couloirs avec Kiba, me dirigeant aux toilettes. Mais après une intersection, il me stoppe avant de me dire de le suivre. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, j'hausse les épaules et le suis. Il m'emmène devant les casiers du rez-de-chaussée et « braque » l'un d'eux.

─ C'est le casier de Tayuya, m'informe-t-il en cliquetant la serrure. J'veux me la faire, du coup, je cherche un truc pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.

C'est rassurant, je ne suis pas le seul à passer mes heures de colle à attirer l'intention d'une fille ! Le truc c'est que sa façon de le dire me fait grimacer. Moi, je ne veux pas « me faire » Hinata, juste attirer son attention. Et avec un peu de chance, sortir avec elle.

─ Sympa ! commenté-je avec sarcasme.

─ Quoi ? C'est ta pote ?

Il arque un sourcil en cessant ses gestes pour me regarder. Je réponds négativement.

─ C'est bon alors, reprend-il son vandalisme.

Après dix secondes, il ouvre l'antre de la rousse et fouille dedans. Je m'adosse aux autres casiers en attendant qu'il termine. Il referme la porte métallique en soupirant, visiblement déçu, et me dit qu'on va aux toilettes finalement.

─ Si t'es du genre à vouloir sauter sur Hinata, oublie-la vieux, me dit-il en remontant à l'étage. J'ai rien contre toi, mais j'aime pas qu'on lui tourne autour, c'est clair ?

─ C'est pas moi qui fouille un casier pour « me faire » une nana ! rétorqué-je en affrontant son regard suspicieux.

Un silence s'immisce le temps qu'on se rende aux toilettes. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pendant que Kiba fait sa petite affaire. On se connait lui et moi, mais j'ignorais qu'il connait bien Hinata. Et puis, il a l'air de tenir à elle, sinon, pourquoi m'avoir dit ça et m'avoir regardé aussi méchamment ? Est-ce qu'Hinata lui plait à lui aussi ?

─ Alors elle te plait hein ? dit-il en venant se laver les mains.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de le suivre sur le coup.

─ Hinata, précise-t-il. Elle te plait ?

Je ne réponds pas, ce qui le fait se marrer en s'essuyant les mains. Il insiste, disant que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure. Il me dit que je ne suis pas crédible quand je nie l'évidence, résultat, je soupire de lassitude.

─ J'en étais sûr, sourit-il fièrement en s'adossant au mur. Alors c'est simple mec, Hinata est comme ma p'tite sœur, tu lui fais mal, je te fais mal, tu piges ?

─ T'inquiètes, je ne lui ferais rien, dis-je avec lassitude en m'adossant à mon tour. Elle s'en fou de moi.

Je hausse les épaules en affirmant ça. Il ricane, les bras croisés sur le torse.

─ J'en suis pas si sûr, rétorque-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, septique. Il m'explique qu'il nous a espionné tout à l'heure et qu'il était surprit qu'elle me sourit aussi facilement. Il ricane de nouveau quand j'affiche mon étonnement et m'informe que son amie est du genre timide, parlant rarement à ceux qu'elle ne connait pas, et qu'il faut se lever tôt pour espérer obtenir son attention.

─ Et pis, elle est bridée avec son père alors…, ajoute-t-il en me regardant. Elle te plait du genre… ?

─ Du genre grave.

Je ne peux qu'avouer maintenant, en soupirant et en évitant de révéler le nombre d'heures que je viens de passer à tenter d'attirer son attention.

─ Du genre grave… amoureux ou… ?

─ Ouais, dis-je en détournant le regard.

─ Ok, alors écoute-moi bien, je vais t'aider, me surprend-il. J'le fais pas pour toi, mais pour elle. Ça fait plaisir de la voir sourire comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que son cousin, Tenten ou moi.

Donc ce n'est pas son frère le gars qui a les mêmes yeux qu'elle…

J'écoute attentivement ce que me dit Kiba. Apparemment, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'était donc sincère quand il m'a dit qu'elle est comme sa petite sœur. Et puis, il l'air de bien la connaître…

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

Je viens de passer sept colles supplémentaires à mettre en place ce que Kiba m'a dit, sans succès. Je remarque qu'il nous a espionné de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, je lui rends la pareille en le voyant faire avec Tayuya. Il s'y prend mal, on voit trop qu'il drague, tu m'étonnes que Tayuya le rembarre !

Grâce à Kiba, je sais qu'Hinata dessine un Manga et qu'elle cache ça parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'est effectivement pas collée, elle choisit de rester ici les mardi et vendredi soir, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

Si j'y réfléchis, les lundi et jeudi soir aussi elle reste au lycée pour ses cours de rattrapage, donc il est possible qu'elle ne souhaite tout simplement pas rentrer chez elle ! Ça colle avec ce qu'il m'a dit : son père la bride.

La première heure vient de passer, mais je n'ai plus trop la tête à attirer l'attention d'Hinata. J'ai mal au ventre. J'en suis à quatre-vingt-quatorze heures et ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de monnaie. J'ai hyper faim. Ma tête tourne, je l'enfouis dans mes bras sur la table et attend que ça passe.

Mon ventre gargouille assez bruyamment et je me sens faible.

─ Ça ne va pas ? me demande doucement Hinata.

Je tourne la tête pour la voir me regarder avec inquiétude. Je lui souris et dis que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi, ce qui est faux mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire la vérité, elle me prendrait pour un fou ! Elle se pince les lèvres et semble réfléchir une seconde.

─ Monsieur ? appelle-t-elle le surveillant. Shikamaru ne se sent pas bien, est-ce que je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Il accepte. En même temps, comment refuser quelque chose à Hinata ? Moi, j'en suis incapable !

Légèrement tremblotant, je me lève et évite de sourire quand elle prend mon bras pour m'aider à marcher. Nous quittons la salle de permanence, mais ne prenons pas la direction de l'infirmerie.

─ C'est pas de l'autre côté à la base ?

─ Tu as juste faim, me répond-elle. Il y a un distributeur en bas, près des casiers.

Je souris avant de lui préciser que je n'ai pas de monnaie, ce qui ne la fait pas changer de direction.

Nous arrivons rapidement au distributeur où Hinata prend des gâteaux et des boissons avant de m'intimer de la suivre d'un simple sourire. Nous restons au rez-de-chaussée où elle m'emmène dans une salle de classe vide.

On s'installe sur l'estrade, derrière le bureau du prof, et Hinata me dit de me servir. Je la remercie, elle ne sait pas comment elle me sauve la vie là ! J'engage rapidement une discussion et elle s'y montre réceptive, ce qui me surprend autant que ça me plait.

Après quelques minutes, j'ose la questionner :

─ Je peux te poser une question perso ?

Elle me fixe, attendant ma question.

─ Pourquoi tu montres tes dessins à personne ? J'veux dire, j'ai vu un peu ce que tu dessines et tu gère grave.

Elle rougit et détourne le regard, gardant le silence une minute. Elle ouvre une canette de jus de fruit et se met à me parler de ses dessins sans me regarder, sûrement gênée. Elle me parle du Manga qu'elle crée, se servant de sa sœur pour sa trame et son personnage principal. L'histoire qu'elle me décrit est sympa, mais rien de transcendant, ce qui gâche son talent…

─ C'est pas génial hein ? dit-elle d'un rire nerveux. Ça fait au moins dix fois que je change la trame mais… je n'arrive pas à trouver autre chose et puis… je ne sors pas beaucoup alors…

─ J'ai une idée si tu veux, lui proposé-je.

Récoltant son magnifique regard nacré, je lui donne l'idée de ce que je vis depuis presque une centaine d'heures. Elle semble adhérer, hochant lentement la tête quand je lui donne quelques détails de scénario.

─ En gros, tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à embrasser cette fille, il recommencera sa colle, terminé-je.

Elle me fixe un moment.

─ Ça t'es venu comme ça ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, mais si je lui dis que c'est tout simplement ce que je vis depuis presque quatre jours… Elle me dit aimer l'idée et se met à parler du personnage principal, ce garçon qui revit inlassablement son heure de colle. On parle ensuite de la fille qui plait à ce garçon. Innocemment, je lui propose :

─ Pourquoi tu ne t'inspires pas de toi au lieu de prendre ta sœur ?

─ Ma sœur est plus intéressante.

─ Je n'suis pas d'accord.

Je récolte son regard et un sourire timide qui va avec ses joues rosies. Si elle savait ce que je pense d'elle… Si elle s'imaginait à quel point je la trouve intéressante, belle, intelligente et… son sourire… Je pourrais tenter, là, essayer de l'embrasser et voir comment elle réagit ! Je m'humecte les lèvres.

─ Hinata ?

Elle lève les yeux sur moi alors que je détourne le regard, intimidé.

─ Si ce type c'était moi et que t'étais la fille qui me plait… J'veux dire… Non, rien, oublis.

Mentalement, je m'insulte copieusement en regardant les papiers de gâteaux qui jonchent l'estrade. Sérieusement, je suis pathétique. Plus de quatre-vingt-dix heures et je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire comprendre correctement qu'elle me plait ! Je suis un cas désespéré.

─ Ce serait facile pour les synopsis des persos, me dit-elle doucement, sans me regarder alors que je lève les yeux sur elle.

Je valide d'une onomatopée, dépité et déçu qu'elle soit si compliqué à attirer. Je suis si moche que ça ? Je sais que je ne fais pas partit des beau-gosse de service mais là… Je respire profondément et lui suggère qu'on aille finir notre colle.

* * *

…OoO…

* * *

J'en suis à cent-soixante-dix-neuf heures, entrecoupées par mes siestes et mon vandalisme pour vider le distributeur du rez-de-chaussée.

Evidemment, dès le recommencement de ma colle après notre discussion dans la salle de classe, Hinata a oublié mon idée de scénario. Alors j'ai ignoré Hinata pour le mettre en place. J'ai même profité de certaines heures pour développer les personnages secondaires comme Naruto, Kiba, Tayuya, Sasuke…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur cette idée, mais je ne vois plus du tout comment attirer l'attention d'Hinata pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Et puis, je ne suis plus à quelques dizaines d'heures de colle supplémentaires ! Ça m'occupe l'esprit en plus et j'imagine qu'un jour, j'aurais le courage de montrer ça à Hinata et qu'elle voudra dessiner son Manga avec mon scénario.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une trame soit si compliquée à mettre en place, ça m'a demandé presque trente heures. Toutes les autres heures, enfin presque toutes, je les ai passée à écrire l'histoire, mon histoire, mes heures de colle répétitives. Je n'ai rien inventé du tout et grâce à mes notes sur mon cahier de brouillon, j'ai pu tout retracer.

Fatigué d'écrire, je pose mon stylo et m'étire. En vérité, ce scénario pourrait faire des milliards de page vu que je vais finir ma vie en salle de permanence à attendre que la fille qui me plait me remarque.

Il faudrait que je trouve une fin, mais à chaque fois que je l'imagine, c'est nul. Tant pis, elle choisira la fin à ma place.

─ Tu es un écrivain amateur ?

Je sursaute légèrement à la question d'Hinata. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole de son propre chef ! Je la regarde.

─ Non, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc pareil.

─ Je peux ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle prend mon cahier et se met à lire. Je continue de la regarder un instant. Et si je l'embrassais, là, sans préavis, est-ce que je serais libéré de ces heures de colle qui commencent sérieusement à me faire déprimer ? Est-ce que ça me ferait reprendre le cours normal de ma vie ? J'en sais rien…

Je pose ma tête dans mes bras pliés sur la table et somnole le reste de la colle. Je n'ai rien de plus lucratif à faire de toute façon. En à peine cinq minutes, je m'endors, épuisé par l'écriture et démoralisé par ma colle.

. . .

─ Shikamaru ?

J'ouvre un œil et vois Hinata penchée au-dessus de moi. Je me relève légèrement et constate que la salle de permanence est vide. Je m'étire en tournant la tête vers Hinata qui est toujours assise à côté de moi, mon cahier sur sa table.

─ Merci de m'avoir réveillé, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me le rend puis regarde de nouveau mon cahier.

─ J'adore ton histoire, dit-elle. Mais tu n'as pas encore écris la fin, c'est dommage.

Je hausse les épaules et accepte quand elle me demande si elle peut me l'emprunter, prétextant qu'elle aimerait en faire les dessins. Elle se lève en me remerciant, gardant mon cahier dans ses mains, alors je l'imite et nous prenons le chemin pour rejoindre la sortie.

─ C'est quand même bizarre, réfléchit-elle alors qu'on quitte le bâtiment. En te lisant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait de nous, enfin, la salle de perm où on était. C'est de ça que tu t'inspires ?

─ Un peu ouais.

Je réponds sans réfléchir, commençant à détester cette fichue salle.

─ Ton personnage, Abik, il ressemble beaucoup à Kiba, ajoute-t-elle et je valide d'une onomatopée. Mais tu n'as pas donné de prénom à ton héros, ni à la fille dont il est amoureux.

Nous venons de passer les grilles et je vois la voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Je soupire discrètement, déjà blasé de devoir encore recommencer.

─ Shikamaru ?

─ Hm, fais-je en la regardant.

Elle me regarde étrangement avant de détourner les yeux en me déclarant que mon héros sans prénom me ressemble beaucoup, tout comme la fille lui ressemble. Je déglutis, elle a compris alors ? Elle replonge ses yeux dans les miens en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Comment tu sais que je dessine un Manga ? Que je m'inspire de ma sœur ? Que Neji est mon cousin ?

Un silence s'invite pendant lequel je suis incapable de répondre, gardant mon regard braqué au sien. Elle attend quelques secondes puis se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de me demander avec hésitation :

─ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vis ce que tu as écris ?

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je m'humecte nerveusement les lèvres. Je finis par hocher la tête et sors mon cahier de brouillon de mon sac pour lui donner.

Je lui dis tout : que ce scénario est effectivement ce que je vis depuis trop d'heures, que le garçon sans prénom c'est bien moi et qu'elle est celle que je n'ai pas non plus nommée. Je sais que dans quelques minutes, elle partira et oubliera tout ce que je viens de dire alors, autant vider mon sac.

─ Je viens de faire quatre-vingt-neuf fois ma colle dans l'espoir d'être plus proche de toi, pathétique non ? Je n'sais pas comment c'est possible, mais au moins, je te connais bien mieux maintenant et je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi est bien réel.

Elle lève les yeux sur moi. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, je hausse les épaules et ajoute :

─ J'peux te le dire, tu vas tout oublier. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux et plus les secondes passent et plus je me sens vraiment con. Je frôle les deux cent heures de colle et je suis fatigué, j'aimerais vraiment reprendre le cours normal de ma vie. Au moins, elle n'oublierait pas les moments où on a parlé ensemble, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance…

Comprenant que mon aveu ne changera rien à ma situation, je soupire en détournant les yeux et tente une dernière fois :

─ Tu veux que j'te raccompagne ?

─ Oui, je veux bien, répond-elle en souriant.

Je suis surpris, ce qui la fait rire sobrement. Elle me demande de l'attendre et va prévenir le conducteur de la voiture avant de revenir vers moi. Elle me sourit de nouveau et on prend la route alors que la voiture noire vient de partir.

Je mets les mains dans mes poches, marchant calmement à côté d'elle. Le silence est perturbé par le bruit de nos pas et, malgré ma fatigue, je me fiche royalement d'aller à l'opposé de ma destination. De toute façon, dès que je quitterais Hinata, je me retrouverais devant le lycée !

─ Je ne trouve pas ça pathétique, rompt-elle le silence.

Je la regarde avec surprise alors qu'elle reste les yeux fixés droit devant elle serrant mon cahier contre sa poitrine.

─ C'est même flatteur pour moi, ajoute-t-elle.

Je garde le silence, ne sachant quoi lui dire. J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais et je me vois mal lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus, comme : tu veux bien que je t'embrasse alors ?

─ Il te faut une fin pour ton histoire, reprend-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Et, si j'ai bien compris, pour que ton héros soit libéré, il faut qu'il embrasse la fille qui lui plait.

Elle me zieute alors je confirme sa théorie d'un hochement de tête. Le silence reprend place entre nous et je la vois se mordiller la lèvre.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison et je braque mon regard sur elle alors qu'elle évite le mien. Elle s'humecte les lèvres et je respire profondément.

─ Tu n'as jamais… durant toutes ces heures, tu n'as jamais cherché à… m'embrasser ?

Elle me fixe maintenant alors je secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle mordille une nouvelle fois sa lèvre avant de s'approcher de moi.

─ Embrasse-moi maintenant, me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

J'arque un sourcil de surprise avant de redescendre sur terre.

─ Tu veux donner une fin à mon scénario ?

─ Non, un début à quelque chose de plus réel.

Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon sourire enthousiaste en retirant les mains de mes poches. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand elle se rapproche encore de moi. Elle agrippe ma veste alors je saisis son visage en coupe et me penche sur elle.

Je sens son souffle qui se mêle au mien et je ferme les yeux en saisissant ses lèvres des miennes. Son corps se presse contre le mien et elle répond quand j'approfondis ce baiser dont je rêve depuis cent-soixante-dix-neuf heures. Je me laisse porter par les frissons qui me parcourent l'échine quand sa langue danse avec la mienne.

C'est encore mieux que toutes les fois où j'en ai rêvé, pourtant, je rompt notre baiser et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. D'aussi près, je peux voir ses rougissements et ses nacres qui brillent. Je l'ai sûrement trop dis mais… elle est tellement belle.

Je lâche son visage alors qu'elle m'indique que la maison derrière moi c'est chez elle. Je hoche la tête et me décale pour la laisser ouvrir le portail.

Est-ce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je pourrais l'embrasser ?

─ Ça voulait dire quoi « un début à quelque chose de plus réel » ?

Elle s'arrête juste devant la porte d'entrée et se tourne vers moi. Je sais qu'elle a simplement cru mon histoire et qu'elle a voulu m'aider mais… Il faut que je sache. Elle me sourit.

─ Que t'as réussi à m'attirer !

Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre, un tic qu'elle a quand elle est nerveuse apparemment. Mon sourire enthousiaste vient de se muer en sourire idiot, j'en suis conscient, mais je m'en fiche.

─ À demain, me salut-elle.

─ À demain.

Elle referme derrière elle en m'offrant un dernier sourire et je reste figé sur place une minute, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, avant de faire demi-tour.

. . .

Et le truc génial dans tout ça, c'est que je suis rentré chez moi sans malaise, j'ai dîné avec mes parents et j'ai dormi dans mon lit. Le lendemain, mon portable affichait la date du 9 avril et quand je suis arrivé au lycée, Hinata m'attendait devant mon casier. J'ai pu l'embrasser une seconde fois, et beaucoup d'autre fois encore…

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai vécu un truc pareil et je ne veux même pas le savoir. J'ai juste adoré être collé !

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Alors mes amours, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu^^ Bisous_


End file.
